


Play Date

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I'm using this as a school assignment, Lams - Freeform, M/M, They're a great team, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: John and Alex have some fun. Not everyone likes it. John and Alex go full on Cabinet Battle mode on them.





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm using this story as a school assignment, but it was originally meant for all of you, my readers.)  
> (ALSO HOLY LAMS THERE'S A FULLER HOUSE EPISODE CENTERED AROUND HAMILTON AND KIMMY IS DRESSED IN A PURPLE SCHUYLER-STYLE DRESS AND SAYS "YOU WERE IN THE ROOM WHERE IT HAPPENS" AND I'M ASDFGHJDCFVGBH)

“Standing in the Hall Of Fame! Yeah! The world’s gonna know your name!”

John looks up from his history textbook at the sound of his phone going off with Alexander’s ringtone. He lets the song fill his college dorm for a moment, then picks up, answering on speaker and setting his pencil down.

“Hey Alex-”

“John.” The muffled, breathless sound of Alexander’s voice greets him. “Take a study break and meet me at the park, the one a block away from that new coffee shop.”

The freckled man is taken aback. “What? Why? Is something wrong?”

“No, I just want to see you there. In five minutes. Loveyoubye.”

Beep.

John sits back, stunned for a moment. Then he hurriedly grabs his keys, his jacket and his boots, before dashing out the door to his dorm, locking it behind him. He clomps down the stairs and jogs to the playground to meet Alexander.

When he gets there, he sees that Alex is walking from the opposite direction, from the main part of town. He must have just been to that new coffee shop the two boys had discovered together, earlier that month.

The shorter man waves jovially to him and John returns the wave, matching Alexander’s coffee-induced, energetic smile with one of his own.

“Hey John! Come on, let’s go play!” Alex exclaims breathlessly once he’s in earshot.

Without hesitation, John nods and tightens his ponytail. “Last one to the top of the slide makes dinner!”

John takes off, prompting Alex to let out a delayed squeak and chase him all the way up the playground's main part.

They scramble up, with John ahead by five full seconds. He's sitting cross-legged at the top with a smug air as Alex drags himself up the last bit. He flops down beside John, breathing hard.

John feels the giddy childhood rush of racing and winning as it fills him, laced with the inherent exhaustion that comes with growing up and exerting energy after sitting for a long time. His lungs feel refreshed and he can feel his heart-beat through his entire body. He grins down at Alex.

"I win." He says smugly. "Can we have a traditional Caribbean meal of Conch with a creamy soup and-"

Alex cuts him off with a breathy laugh. "John, the most Caribbean food I know how to make is pineapple on pizza. Let's go to that Puerto Viejo place you wanted to check out. They can make much better food than I can!"

"Okay. But not yet, I'm not done playing. Come on, let's go to the swings. I bet I can swing higher!" John challenges, already sliding down the slide and running to the swings. 

Alex chases after John, who is waiting patiently on the swing. Once both boys are seated, they count down from five.

"Go!" Alex yells, immediately pushing back and beginning to swing his legs. John is quick to follow and soon, the two young men are almost horizontal at their highest points, laughing and gasping.

"No fair! You're taller! You have an advantage!" Alex wheezes.

John grunts in response, swinging his legs high up over his head with a grin. Alex copies him and finds that it helps.

"I win!" John calls, ecstatic, before letting himself slow down. He had almost fallen off the swing, his chest had passed the bar holding up the swing while Alex had barely managed to reach that height with the top of his head. He continues swinging for a bit, just to get higher than John, for even just a moment.

John, meanwhile, has slowed down enough that he can use his feet to push himself slowly as he waits for Alex.

"Nice view from down here." He jokes. Alexander looks down at him for a moment, then laughs.

"Oh, I bet. It's a nice view from up here too. I can see the water, sparkling in the distance!" Alex replies eloquently, finally letting himself lose height.

John chuckles as Alex slows down enough to touch the ground. "Then I must have found an island."

Alexander drops his eyes and hides a grin and a slight blush. Then, after a moment, he looks at John excitedly. "Monkey bars. Let's go to the monkey bars!"

They both hop off their seats and run towards the rosy red bars. John pauses and Alexander almost runs into him but dodges to the side before the collision. He smirks when he realizes he finally has an advantage over his taller companion, who seems to realize the same thing at about the same time. John jumps to the first bar with a shrug, only to find that his feet can solidly reach the woodchips beneath him.

"Good thing we're doing monkey bars after the swing, hey? My legs are exhausted." Alex muses, smirking. He lets out a wild cackle that is cut short when John pulls himself up, chin almost to the bar and legs close to his chest, effectively lifting himself off the ground completely. He then swings flawlessly across the bars. 

Alex can't help but marvel at his strength. Going to the gym pays off, it seems.

"Beat that, 'Lex!" John says, grinning. He's on the other side of the bars, legs on the ground but hands still holding on to the bars.

"Watch me." Alex replies smoothly. With a graceful lean, the shorter man hangs off the bar in front of him, legs bent up slightly behind him. He quickly swings his way over to John, who grabs Alex's legs and puts them around his own waist. 

Alex is trapped.

"Gotcha." John purrs.

Alex feels his face heat and drops his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know.

The retort is mumbled and holds no stinginess. John's heart skips a beat and he laughs. He is about to reply, but is cut off.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

The two turn their heads to face a woman with a child on each side of her. She is glaring at them and frowning, her lips pursed in contempt. The two boys glance at each other, then back at the woman.

"We're playing, ma'am. This is a playground and we are using it as such. Is that bothering you?" Explains Alexander, legs still wrapped around John, who is holding them, taking the weight off Alex's arms, still suspended loosely above him.

The woman's lips curl slightly. "Have you no shame? Pushing your homosexuality onto any innocent child that comes to this park? You come to this children's play structure and shamelessly show you want to corrupt our children's souls. I am disgusted."

Alexander's legs have tightened around John as the woman spoke but now, John lets him go abruptly, dropping him. He had relied on John to carry his weight. He stumbles as John approaches the woman menacingly, rolling his sleeves back.

"Listen, ma'am, this is a free country in which anyone can enjoy what they paid their tax dollars for with anyone else. If I want to forget I'm an adult for an hour with my closest friend of many years, the closest friend I've got, that's my business. So if you can't respect my rights as a citizen of this country, take your disgusting, backward thinking back home and explain to your children exactly why they didn't get to play at the park today." John growls, stalking up to the woman until she takes an intimidated step backward.

By now, Alexander is at John's side and he is just as ready for a fight as John.

The woman looks frazzled now, taking steps back and shielding her children, but she seems to have more to say. "It's not natural, your homosexual lifestyle-"

"Don't give me that weak-ass excuse for an explanation to try and validate your mindless, ignorant hatred. Don't tell me we're the ones corrupting your children when you're the one modelling hatred at first sight. Don't tell me they shouldn't see two people who love each other make each other happy as being wrong just because we both have facial hair." Alex seethes, hands balled into fists at his sides, teeth almost bared and back hunched like a cat. This is an argument he had hoped to leave behind, on Nevis.

The woman raises her chin defiantly, but the fear in her wide eyes give her away. With one glance, Alex could see the same reaction from the children, though he sees wonder there, too. 

John holds the woman's gaze unforgivingly and unwavering in its intensity, but Alex drops a knee to talk to the children, visibly softening.

"Hey, guys. How do you feel about two friends who love each other very much and feel hurt when someone says that's not okay?" He asks softly, making sure their mother can hear him.

The older of the two, a girl aged six or seven, quietly pipes up from behind her mother's long purple skirt. "I don't like that very much. One time, I was playing Family with my best friend and we were both mommies because none of the boys wanted to play with us. My mommy didn't like that very much. She said there needs to be a daddy and a mommy and she made me be the daddy, even though I didn't want to be the daddy. Then I kissed my friend on the cheek like my daddy kisses my mommy and my mommy yelled at me. I was really scared and I didn't understand what I did wrong."

At this point, the girl has started blubbering and stuttering as she speaks. John's heart melts with compassion for the little girl and knows Alex feels the same. He feels the Caribbean man straighten up beside him, his expression hardening once more to match John's.

"If a little girl can understand and respect love in all it's forms, why can't you? Why would you alienate your own daughter for doing what comes naturally to her?" Alexander asks quietly.

"Or to anyone else." John adds coolly.

The woman is silent, but her eyes drop from John's, down to her daughter, who is watching her with wet eyes. Alex brushes John's hand softly with his own, straightening his fingers to graze John's knuckles, then clears his throat. The woman looks back up at him.

Her eyes are full of unshed tears.

"Think about it." Alex whispers. He takes John's hand firmly in his own, breath hitching momentarily at the warmth and they turn their backs towards the woman and her children.

They begin to walk away, leaving the trio behind. When they're out of earshot and around a corner, John finally speaks.

"Wow, I had no idea we could do that. If we managed to change just one person's beliefs about equality, I could die happy."

Alex nods. "Please don't die, I need you. We do make a good team, my dearest Laurens. What an exit, too!"

They laugh as Alex swings their joined hands back and forth between them. John feels a breathlessness from the adrenaline rush of the confrontation, in addition to the fact that he is holding the hand of Alexander Hamilton, the most passionate and intelligent man he knows, in public. They had always been close, but usually kept their physical affection minimal in public. Though, after everything that had just happened, John assumes that all goes out the window.

"You know what, Alex? Let's make this dinner extra special. Extra memorable. We just shut down a homophobe with the power of a thousand gods, for god’s sake!."

Alexander laughs. “We sure did.”

John squeezes his hand, then continues. "Alexander Hamilton, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and make tonight a date?"

Alex stops in his tracks and John sees his emotions mirrored in Alexander's. Hope, fear, shock. He holds his breath as Alex searches his face for any sign of a joke. When he finds none, he pushes onto his toes and gives John a chaste kiss.

That's the only answer John needs. He wraps his arms around Alexander's waist and returns the kiss happily. His heart swells with joy when he feels Alexander smile into the kiss.

When they pull away, Alexander takes his hand and they begin to walk again. 

"I knew there was no way you weren't just flirting." He laughs, swinging their hands again.

This time, John's smile is one of pride. "I knew you would reciprocate if I held out long enough."

"My dear Laurens, all this time, I have used actions rather than words to convince you that I love you. I will continue to do so, for you have stolen into my affections"

"I fully intend to continue to do the same, Petit Lion. Starting tonight. I'll pick you up at eight."

Alexander nods and grins. "Sounds good. We'll raise a glass to freedom."

John smiles. "Something they can never take away."

“No matter what they tell you.” Alex replies softly, leaning into John’s side.

They walk slowly, watching their shadows lengthen before them. John sighs happily.

When the children tell their story, they'll tell the story of tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote more, just comment that you wanna see it and I'll post it as a bonus.


End file.
